List of Characters
Characters are story-related creatures/people who appear throughout the LittleBigPlanet games. Some are Creator Curators, or just featuring as NPC's that may either guide or create obstacles for you within Story Mode. Characters were originally created by Media Molecule, but when LittleBigPlanet 2 came along, Story Mode or Adventure Mode has included Creator Curators with a custom made appearance for Sackboy, or as in LittleBigPlanet 3, Little Toggle ones too, that alter the appearance of the character wearing it, along with custom animations for them. But they can also be created by the community through Create Mode by using materials or customized sackermeiges (Stephen Fry's word for all four Sackthings). Playable Characters Sackperson The main character in LittleBigPlanet, LittleBigPlanet 2, LittleBigPlanet Portable, LittleBigPlanet PS Vita and LittleBigPlanet Karting is evidently you (in game being called Sackboy or Sackgirl). The sackperson is often referred to as a hero as he is mainly responsible for destruction of the main antagonists in the LittleBigPlanet games. The sackperson is smaller than other characters either because he/she is a child or at a young age though it is more likely to be the case that that he/she is just small in stature. Not suprisingly, he/she has appeared in every game to date. In LittleBigPlanet 3, Sackthing meets some new friends to help him explore Bunkum : Oddsock, Toggle, and Swoop. Oddsock Toggle Swoop LittleBigPlanet (PS3) Characters The player meets many characters in Story mode, most of which can be unlocked and placed in your own levels: Creator Curators *The King *The Queen *Zola *Frida the Bride *Uncle Jalapeño *Mags The Mechanic *Grandmaster Sensei *The Great Magician *The Collector Non-Creator Curator NPCs *Wobbly Ape *Wooden Steed *Birds *Dumpty *Don Lu *Don Lu's Dog *Ze Dude *The Bouncers *The Bouncers Dog *Meerkats *Meerkat Mum *Stripy Tail *King Croc *Sheriff Zapata *Little Xim *Big Zam *The Terrible Oni *Flame-Throwing Cat *The Shopkeeper *The Goddess *The Bear *The Bear's Wife *The Bear Child *The Scientist *The Soldier *Luchador *Calavera *The Butler *Skulldozer *The Evil Sumo *Devante LittleBigPlanet (PSP) Characters The player meets many other characters in Story mode, most of which can (like the PS3 version) also be unlocked and placed in your own levels: Creator Curators *The Mystic *Emperor Sario *The Genie *Prince Funubis *Clock Hans *The Director *Robbo Non-Creator Curator NPCs *Bruce *Kangaroos *Little Hans *Second Hans *Leading Lady *Rickshaw Driver *Camels *Ronan the Wandering Camel *Construction Worker *The Safety Inspector *Sultan Orvswing *Monkey Thief King *The Dragon *Carnival Lady *St Benard Dog *Big Hans *Big Ron *Utter von Nutter *Wall Engineer Sackboy's Prehistoric Moves Characters Despite being a small spin-off, this game still has characters, including a single Creator Curator for the whole game. Creator Curator *Terrance Dactyl Non-Creator Curator NPCs *Evil Big Rex LittleBigPlanet 2 Characters The characters featured in LittleBigPlanet 2 have a more detailed personality, due to a more captivating storyline compared to LittleBigPlanet. They are either referred to as 'The Alliance' or 'Creator Curators'. Alliance Members/Creator Curators *Larry Da Vinci *Victoria Von Bathysphere *Clive Handforth *Avalon Centrifuge *Eve Silva Paragorica *Dr. Herbert Higginbotham Non-Curator Creators Characters Characters from Story Mode * Sackbots *The Negativitron *The Meanies *The Infection *Copernicus Characters from the Tutorials *Crash Test Teddy *Elderflower the Cow Characters from LittleBigPlanet 2: Move Pack *The Cakeling *Garibald Mossrock *Monty *Bob *Granny Applecore *Stephen the Beatnik *Steakhouse Characters from LittleBigPlanet 2: Cross-Controller Pack *Captain Wiseduck *Tom *Wiggins *Warden Crumb *Beaky Clucksworth *Chickens LittleBigPlanet PS Vita Characters These characters are mostly Creator Curators, though some are just NPC characters. Creator Curators *Colonel Flounder *Marianne Noisette *Sean Brawn *The Unbelievable Otis *Mrs. Sunshine Non-Creator Curator NPCs *The Puppeteer *The Hollows *Monstrous Munching Machine *EyeSpies *The MegaBrain *The Unbelievables LittleBigPlanet Karting Characters The Characters in the game are also mostly Creator Curators. Creator Curators *The Queen *Ray The Wonder Turtle *Vernon The Lab Rat *Don Doubtworthy *Venus The Flytrap *Capt. Sirius Oculus *The Hoard Non-Creator Curator NPCs LittleBigPlanet NPC Cameos *The King *Birds *Wooden Steeds *Dumpty *Little Xim *The Butler *Frida the Bride *Meerkats *Uncle Jalapeño *Devante *Sheriff Zapata Original NPCs *Huge Monster *Monster Child *Caterpillars *The Firepede *The Emperor of Monster Islands *The Trash Monster LittleBigPlanet 3 Characters Excluding the 3 new playable characters, LBP3 has additional characters in Story mode: Creator Curators * Nana Pud * Marlon Random * Papal Mache * Pinky Buflooms Non-Creator Curator NPCs * Newton * Captain Pud * Coach Rock * Dr. Maxim * El Jeff * The Titans * Felica * Gustavo * Hildur * Miss Elena * Irene * Vera Oblonsky * Zom Zom * Head Guard * Guard 1 * Guard 2 The Narrator The Narrator is the voice in the intro video, tutorial videos, and voice-overs in each LittleBigPlanet game. In the English language version, he is played by Stephen Fry. However, in the Move Pack, he is replaced by an unknown woman (he only appears when you first go to the pack to tell you that he has to leave because Susan got peanut butter stuck to her mouth). There is yet another different Narrator in the LittleBigPlanet 3 tutorials; the voice is David Dino, an employee at Sumo Digital. Susan Susan is the Narrator's fussy cat. she is mentioned constantly, and also appears in the tutorial videos of LittleBigPlanet 2, LittleBigPlanet 3 and LittleBigPlanet Karting. See also *Promotional Items *Downloadable Costumes *Voice actors Category:Characters Category:Creator Curators Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:LittleBigPlanet PSP Category:LittleBigPlanet PS Vita Category:LittleBigPlanet Karting Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Gardens Category:The Savannah Category:The Wedding Category:The Canyons Category:The Metropolis Category:The Islands Category:The Temples Category:The Wilderness Category:Da Vinci's Hideout Category:Victoria's Laboratory Category:Avalonia Category:Eve's Asylum Category:The Cosmos Category:Prologue Category:Manglewood Category:Ziggurat Category:Bunkum Lagoon Category:Down Under Category:The Orient Category:The Bazaar Category:Golden Sands Category:Alpine Run Category:Tinsel Town Category:The Carnival Category:La Marionetta Category:The Land Of Odd Category:Jackpot City Category:Coaster Valley Category:Spooky Mansion Category:LittleBigPlanet (Theme) Category:Monster Islands Category:The Progress Emporium Category:The Space Bass Category:Hoard, Sweet Hoard Category:Locations Category:The Factory of a Better Tomorrow